Firestorm
Firestorm is a two minded superhero with Flame and nuclear abilities. Background Jason was a seventeen year old teenager living in Detroit, who wanted nothing more than to escape his home city. With the loss of a job he needed to fund college, so Jason turned to a local tough for money, accepting a job as a courier. It was on that job that he encountered the Firestorm Matrix, searching for a new host after Ronnie Raymond's death. This merged him with scientist Martin Stein. Two minds sharing one super-powered body, Jason Rusch and Martin Stein are only beginning to master their abilities as Firestorm. However reconciling Jason’s brash personality with Martin’s more empirical approach is no small task. Firestorm was met by Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman with the offer of joining the Justice League, which he accepted. Personality * Jason Rusch is often childlike, He loves pizza, He often tries to be "hip" and can also at times be a brat, and not listen to others. Jason Rusch has a crush on Killer Frost but in a way she likes him back as well. * Martin Stein is very scientific and peaceful. He is very serious though. Relationships Donna troy: Jason Rusch and Donna troy teamed up once on a secret mission. On the mission, they became close friends. Powers and Abilties * Density Control: Firestrom has complete control over molecules and as such can change the density of solids, liquids and gases to as light as hydrogen or as heavy as uranium. * Eidetic Memory: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can access the memories of each and every single being that has ever been fused into the Matrix. New elements are allowed to automatically download surface information. * Energy Absorption: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can absorb massive amounts of energy as well as being able to absorb many different types of energy. Most commonly the elements and energies associate with life and the human body are absorbed. Also solar energy is a possible source of energy that can work as a "emergency battery" for elements out of power. * Nuclear Energy Projection: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can project massive amounts of different amount of energies. Naturally occurring energy projected by Firestorm are "Nuclear Blasts" however elements can project a number of different energies at will. * Flight: Elements tied to the Firestorm Matrix can soar through the sky at amazing speeds. At first it may be difficult to achieve flight through Firestorm's nuclear nature though most master it quickly. Firestorms have been clocked at over 600mph theoretically they can fly much faster. * Pyrokinesis: ** Fire Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of fire. ** Fire Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. ** Fire Spike Projection: Project fire spikes. ** Flaming Surface: Cause surfaces to emit flames. ** Formulated Fire Blasts: Release blasts of fire in a form of a creature or object, usually a bird. ** Hand Blasts: Discharge fire from hands. ** Zap: A tiny short release of fire to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive.Category:Teen titans Category:Fictional character Category:DC Category:Justice League